


Summer 1981

by carolblacklupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All The Young Dudes Compliant, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fidelius Charm (Harry Potter), Gen, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Summer 1981, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolblacklupin/pseuds/carolblacklupin
Summary: "There is no fucking way that I'm letting you choose Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper" Sirius said. The tension in the Potter's kitchen was palpable.Drabble about how I imagine the conversation that leads to the change of the Secret Keeper. Fanfic inspired by MsKingBean89's story, All The Young Dudes, but can be read independently.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Summer 1981

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



> This fic is canon-compliant and also All The Young Dudes-compliant, but can be read independently of the fic written by MsKingBean89.
> 
> Translation into Polski available: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554212 by mwerka

"There is no fucking way that I'm letting you choose Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper", Sirius said. The tension in the Potter's kitchen was palpable.

"So what now, Pads? DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN DUMBLEDORE? And it's not upon to you to 'let' anything..." James was exasperated.

"I don't think I'm BETTER than anyone. I just KNOW that I CARE about YOU the most!" Padfoot ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Look, Dumbledore is the leader of a fucking army in this war. If this comes to the point where it is between you and winning this shit for good, what do you think he will choose? I don't give a fuck for the rest of the world! I would do anything to keep the three of you safe!"

"I- I know, mate... Thank you. It's just... It's too risky." James said in a lower voice. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, trying to calm down.

They could hear baby Harry giggling while playing with his stuffed duck in the living room. Lily looked at her son with a proud little smile before focusing on the conversation again. They needed to solve it soon. "Ok, but Sirius has a point... If can't be him because it's the obvious choice, why not Remus instead?"

Putting his glasses on again, James said laconic, "I don't think it's a good idea."

He gazed at Sirius, who couldn't stand to keep the eye contact. Looking away for a brief moment to escape the implications that his best friend was doing, it occurred to him, "What about Wormtail?".

Sirius never had the nerve to talk about this conversation with Remus. Even years later, after Azkaban, he would rather let Remus think he was the one who didn't trust him than saying that James was the first to think Moony was the spy. Because he knew Prongs wouldn't have the chance to apologize, and that wasn't fair with neither of them.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please let me know if there are any mistakes...


End file.
